the truth behind the truth
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: ItaSaku Secuela a "forgiveness" "Yo sé cual es la verdad detrás de la verdad. Y eso quiere decir, que la verdad era una mentira..." M por diferentes razones.


.

.

Siento si hay errores, XD soy una floja y me dio flojerita escribir bien.

**M/MA **- **Contenido explícito. Si eres menor, no leas.  
**

**Naruto no es mio**

**Summary: **"_Yo sé cual es la verdad detrás de la verdad. Y eso quiere decir, que la verdad era una mentira.._."

PD: siento si esto está del asco, creo que perdí un poquito la practica XD

.

**the truth behind the truth**

.

.

Itachi sabe que como el sacerdote que es, y persona, ha mentido. No solo a él mismo, sino también a Dios.

Ya sería todo un milagro que de tanto mentir, Dios lo dejara en la gloria después de morir.

Él solo estaba en shock.

¿Cómo fue que llegó a esto? A esto… A que la pequeña _Sakura,_ respondiera a esos sentimientos tan insanos que el siente…

Que Dios lo perdone, pero, él también la ama…

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio, simplemente, se quedó deslumbrada.

_Él_ era tan _guapo_.

Y eso no era todo. Guapo y buena persona, una excelente persona, de eso no cabía duda, pero, _él es un sacerdote_.

Eso ya no importaba.

Pobre… Pobre Sakura, pobre niña que ama y está tan desamparada en ello. Pobre, pobre estúpida, pobre ilusa. Mira que irse a confesar para decirle esas cosas al sacerdote.

¿Quién diría que la pequeña Sakura pudiera decir tales cosas?

Pues nadie lo sabe, es un secreto muy bien guardado…

¿Quién diría que la pequeña Sakura pudiera decir tales cosas tan _sucias_?

_Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo sabe…_

.

.

Sakura entró con su sonrisilla de encanto, como cada mañana, algo ya habitual. Aunque también, considerando lo que pasó el día anterior, no era para que entrara como si nada…

Que gran actriz.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — le gritó el pequeño Naruto. Ese infante tiene siete años, mientras que Sakura le lleva buenos siete años más.

— Naruto-chan…— le sonrió, e hizo que ese niño se sonrojara. Y ella iba a decir otra cosa, pero entonces lo vio. Vio al padre Itachi, haciéndole seña de que fuera con él. — Naruto-chan, me tengo que ir…— y se lo dijo con tal rapidez, que el pequeño no pudo ni entender, además de que no alcanzó a despedirse de Sakura-chan.

.

— P-padre…— le dijo titubeando. Él no parecía creer mucho en ella, pero…

— Sakura-san, por favor, acompáñeme…— le dijo, comenzando a caminar lejos de ella, y ella, sin perder tiempo, le acompañó…

.

.

Itachi sabe que lo que va a hacer está mal. Pero no le importa, _siente_ la necesidad de hacerlo y tiene que terminar eso.

Vio como la pequeña _ninfa_ entraba, saludando a todos con su gran calidez, haciendo que el pequeño Naruto sonría y se ponga exageradamente feliz.

Y entonces, vio esa oportunidad única. Y eso bastó para que el ratón fuera a la trampa directamente.

.

Konoha es un pueblo.

Tanto así que el templo se encuentra en un lugar lejano, lleno de naturaleza y lodo. Eso es lo que dice Sakura, aunque puede ser que sea más que eso.

El templo está de un lado, y la pequeña casa del sacerdote está como a 15 minutos del templo.

Sakura ya estaba cansada…

— ¿A dónde vamos, padre?

— No me llames así. — le dijo con firmeza y seriedad

— ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?

— Por mi nombre, ¿sabes cuál es?

— Si…

— Entonces dilo…

— Itachi. — y fue justo en ese momento, cuando llegaron a aquella modesta casita.

— Pasa por favor.

Ella sin más, aceptó.

Una vez dentro, la pequeña Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que aquella casa era diferente a lo que pensaba.

Y entonces, Itachi lo dijo, y fue claro:

— Acerca de lo de ayer… ¿Fue cierto lo que me _confesaste_?

Sakura se le quedó viendo, y entonces, contestó:

— Claro que si, _Itachi_…— y ante esto último, ella le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas.

— Bien…— y no dijo más, solo sus acciones hablaron.

La tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta el fondo del pasillo, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y cerrándola rápido.

Después, aventó a Sakura a la cama, subiéndose encima de ella, comenzando a quitarle la ropa, hasta dejarla desnuda, con solo su braga puesta en una pierna, para después, quitarse la suya y aventarla a un rincón.

Comenzó a besar a la chiquilla, desde el cuello hasta aquellos pequeños montes, dando leves mordiscos a aquella delicada y suave piel, logrando su objetivo: Sakura gimiendo.

Su mano comenzó a bajar, acariciándole aquí y allá, hasta que encontró aquel valle _inocente_…

Un momento, ella dijo que no era virgen, ella dijo que se acostaba con su padre, así que no tiene que ser cuidadoso, él lo sabe.

Itachi no tenía porqué esperar, así que sin más, metió su falo hasta el fondo de su valle, dándose cuenta de algo, la pequeña que había dicho que se acostaba con su padre era virgen. Sin duda, la pequeña Sakura es una niña muy mentirosa.

Se acercó a su oído, mientras metía y sacaba su pene de aquella apretada entrada, que sacaba los gritos de dolor y placer de esa niña de cuerpo inmaduro.

— Eres una mentirosa. — le dijo a su oído, mientras que Sakura, se aferraba a él como una garrapata, llorando y gimiendo.

— ¡P-para, p-para! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Itachi, Itachi para!

— No… Este es tu castigo por ser tan mentirosa.

Y él la siguió penetrando, hasta que los gritos de la niña eran solo de placer.

Quien viera a la _inocente_ Sakura… Jamás lo creerían.

Y entonces lo sintió. Sintió esa cosa que sientes cuando ya vas a llegar. Esa _emoción_. Y entonces, la penetró más fuerte, haciendo que Sakura tuviera un orgasmo, y él, al igual que ella, también lo tuviera, vaciando toda su semilla en ella.

No le importaba nada, salió de ella y Sakura se levantó de ahí llorando, corriendo a su ropa y vistiéndose, para después irse corriendo de ahí.

Itachi lo sabe. Ella era una mentirosa. Dijo la verdad, pero su verdad era una mentira.

Ella jamás lo amó. Ella jamás se acostó con su padre. Ella era virgen, ella es una tonta…

.

.

Sakura se paró en un árbol para reposar, y para dejar de llorar.

Ella siempre lo ha sabido. Ella sabe que lo que le pasó se lo buscó, por eso… Por eso jamás le dirá a nadie lo que le pasó con el padre Itachi. Ni siquiera a Ino, su mejor amiga, se lo diría.

Sakura solo tiene catorce años. Es delgada, es alta, es bonita, con ese cabello rosa largo hasta su cintura. Con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos…

Ella era eso y más… Lo sabe, pero… ya no importa.

Y eso es por que ella lo sabe. Ella sabe que toda la verdad era una mentira.

Él no es bueno, como aparenta ser y parecer.

Ella no es inocente, como aparenta ser y parecer.

Ella lo sabe. Él lo sabe.

Esto no está bien. Jamás lo estuvo, jamás lo estará…

"_Yo sé cual es la verdad, detrás de la verdad… _

_Y eso quiere decir, que la verdad era una mentira…"_

…_**Todo es una mentira…**_

_._

_._

Hola!

Siento haber "desaparecido" por tanto tiempo, no tengo perdón ni de mi Sasukito XD

En fin, voy a estar poniendo historias, os, para ser sincera, ya después estaré con mis historias normales y mi beteo a zerezo, pobre, debe de estar harta de mi por no hablar con ella y entregarle sus trabajos. Ya los acabaré n_n

Y actualizaré.

En mi profile ya les cuento que he hecho este tiempo XD

Byebye, hasta pronto hermosas (y hermosos) :D

Stephan ;D


End file.
